1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact or percussion detonator including a detonator cap which is piercable by a striker or firing pin actuated by a spring force from the rear end of the detonator, including a mechanical retarding or delay arrangement incorporating blocking members which, in their blocking position, are located, on the one side, in recesses provided in the striker, and on the other side, in recesses provided in a detonator component.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Patent No. 28 42 882 there has become known an impact or percussion detonator with a detonator cap which can be pierced from the rear end of the detonator through the intermediary of a striker or firing pin which is actuated by a spring force. Furthermore, the impact detonator includes a mechanical retarding or delay arrangement including blocking members which, in their blocking position, are located, on one side thereof, in recesses provided in the striker, and on the other side, in recesses provided in a stationary detonator component. Finally, two sequential inertial sleeves are coaxially arranged relative to the detonator component, which release the blocking members after the ending of the impact delay.
For ammunition fired from barrelled weapons possessing a caliber of approximately 25 to 40 mm, the energy which is necessary for initiation of the broaching or piercing by means of an inertia-dependent striker member with a defined detonating delay or retardation period, is no longer available. Consequently, in view thereof, the above-mentioned patent provides for a prestressed compression spring. After the unlatching of the blocking members, this compression spring causes striking of the firing pin against the detonator cap.
The required sensitivity of the detonating system for thin-skinned or unarmored targets, flat impact angles and great combat distances, is not available because of the ratios of friction of the known prior art impact detonator. Hereby, it is governing that the blocking members which are in the shape of spheres or balls must be moved along inclined surfaces relative to the main or longitudinal axis for effecting the release of the striker for detonation, and over the relatively large contacting surfaces of the moved components.